


Equinox

by IcedFireFrenzy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, Equinox, Gen, Morning, Sportacus is homesick, Spring is Coming, he actually blows bubbles, kind of sad., sue me, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedFireFrenzy/pseuds/IcedFireFrenzy
Summary: It is the spring equinox, and Sportacus is feeling homesick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to for inspiration:
> 
> •William Fitzsimmons - Goodmorning  
> •Eivør Pálsdóttir - Silvurkannan  
> •Nordens Tone - Jesus Gør Mig Stille  
> •Benedictine Monks of Notre-Dame de Triors - Populus Sion

There's a gentle breeze hitting his face. The sunrise color his cheeks soft hues of pink and orange, and the few visible rays bathe him in a reminiscent of a childhood hug. He turns his head slowly and looks at his surroundings, seeing the rolling hills covered in tiny orange flowers. He sighs wistfully, missing home.

Sportacus turns and faces the sun once more, a sad smile growing on his face. In LazyTown, he had everything, but he still feels empty. These hills, while not quite like his meadowy village, are the closest he may get to them for years. He finds himself returning every spring equinox, hoping to celebrate the new growth the season has to offer in his own quiet way.

There's a part of him that hears the cheers of his elven brethren, tending to their plants and tilling the soil to nurture their centuries-old trees. A tear rolls down his cheek, and he lets it run. The elf inhales to calm himself, unwilling to cry. He closes his eyes and bows his head. When he opens them again, the sun has risen a little more, its rays almost blinding him. The sky becomes a more vivid shade of orange, and Sportacus feels something warm quelling his pain.

With nothing more to stare at, the elf decides to take out a blue bottle of bubble water. He always did this as a child on the equinox, and he could not resist continuing the tradition once he left his village. He removes its cap and examines its wand, a simple elliptical shape with the soapy solution hugging its dull edges. He closes his eyes and blows. He opens them again and sees them floating aimlessly toward the sun. They pop slowly in the stilling air, their purpose served. Sportacus finds himself mesmerized by the rainbow within each one, every single bubble raising feelings of nostalgia.

He stands there for a few minutes, completely motionless. If anyone else had been there, they would have been concerned by the lack of even a simple arm stretch. He is glad no one is there to witness him; he knows how vulnerable he truly is, and he knows anyone could take advantage of it.

The breeze picks up again, and Sportacus dips the wand back into the bottle. He removes it and blows again, watching the bubbles dance in the wind. They did not pop as fast this time, and the hero is thankful. With every audible pop he feels his troubles disappears. Soon enough, every bubble meets a wet end, their misty essence falling upon the flowers below them.

The sun has risen, the elf notices. The sky behind him is almost its signature blue color, and the oranges in front of him have begun to fade into shades of blue. He sighs again and closes the bottle, pocketing it for later that evening. He chooses to lie down on the hill and drown his troubles in the sun's rays. He never lets himself relax, though this day was always an exception.

He has a feeling the children of LazyTown miss him. He misses them too, but the disconnection felt between himself and his home always become unbearable during this time. He hopes they may understand why he disappeared, though he does not feel the need to explain.  
The equinox will always end. He can wait until then to worry about the rest of his life.


End file.
